Depths of His Heart
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Sasuke was back to the village from the evilness in the outside world. Naruto still thought he won't change his altitude since he left Konoha. One day, Rock Lee decided to meet up in Konoha's hot springs since everyone insist yet Naruto was bored. But, there is an unexpected thing that will happen. Yet, that changed Sasuke's personality. Does it hid in the depths of his heart? R&R!


**KONNICHIWA~ I was still working on Unexpected Day In Konoha High (I was trying to get a better title and summary, I usually write those when I finished the story, because sometimes, the story wasn't go how I planned sometimes...)**  
**Anyway, this is a SasuNaru one, hope you readers love it ^^**

Naruto was banging his head on the pillow, thinking what is he gonna do today since there isn't mission for him from Tsunade-baasama. Yet, he just came back from Ichiraku Ramen Stall and ate 5 bowls of ramen. He didn't care how much it cost, cause it was Iruka-sensei who paid for him.

Naruto groaned at his surroundings. He lived alone in this small room in an apartment in Konoha. His parents left him alone when the Kyuubi attacked the village, killing his parents when they were trying to protect the village.

Naruto suddenly get up from the bed and yelled,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 2 of his shadow clones appeared out.  
"Who wants the limited instant ramen?!" Naruto grinned at his 2 shadow clones while holding out an instant ramen cup.  
"I DO!" Both shadow clones raised their hands.  
"Then, we just had to play POKER to see who wins and gets the prize!" Naruto grinned and placed a deck of cards onto the table while the 2 shadow clones of him 'OOHH~"

After half an hour, his shadow clones dissappeared, and Naruto went back sulking again, since there is no one to accompony him.

(A/N There is a Shippuden episode about this, it was Road to Ninja epiloge, I suppose Naruto fans who kept chasing the lastest episode of Naruto must had watched this.)

Lee was training his daily activities, jumping on the roof with one hand for 500 times. He suddenly stops when he saw Naruto sulking from his opened window. Then he heard Ino suggested Chouji and Shikamaru to the hot springs. He thought about it and realised Tenten had the same suggestion too when Lee declined the invitation while Neji accepts it after they had done a mission.

Then, he saw Hinata and her group came by and talked the same thing. He thought about it again. Slowly, his eyes turned to the reunited Team 7 (Sakura and Sasuke) where Sasuke finally comes back. Everyone knew it was actually Itachi who lectures his brother to come back to Konoha.

(A/N Again, I will add some of Manga Chapter 631 , is it? DUH, THIS IS A SASUNARU!)

'Since Sasuke finally comes back from whenever that is dark, so why not lets all go for the hot springs, since Naruto-kun is also bored.'

"MINNA! LET'S GO TO THE HOT SPRING! YOU'LL LOSE YOUR YOUTH IF YOU HAVEN'T HAD HOT SPRINGS ON YOUR LIST!" shouted Lee when he grabs everyone's attention. (A/N Trying to get a youthful sentence, .lll)  
"Naruto-kun, you'll come too. Won't you?" Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up as Naruto smiles and thumbs up back in agreement.  
"Then, LET's MEET UP IN THE ENTRANCE OF THE HOT SPRINGS NOW! I can't join now for a few moment because I've not yet done my daily activities. BUT I'M SURE TO JOIN YOU GUYS!" Lee hopped off roof to roof one-handed with Tenten staring at him, dumbfounded.  
"I don't even know if I could stand it, bathing in the same bathroom with that Uchiha..." muttered Neji in his breath.

(A/N TADA, I MAKE NEJI ALIVE! Without Neji, I think my stories can't live on too. Dam you, Kishimoto, NEJI SHOULDNT BE DEAD! TT_TT)

"Especially when he even leveled his Sharingan to Eternal Mangekyo." whispered Tenten back while peeping to the Uchiha behind them.  
"Yea know, kinda regret coming back. Gettin' loads of stares." Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Sakura tried hard not to laugh.  
"You got loads of it already when we're little." Sasuke raised his eye brow at Sakura's comment.

"When?" Sakura blushes a little when she notice she said the wrong thing.  
"Forget what I said, it's nothing." Sakura quickly finished the sentence when she saw Naruto leaping down from his opened window.  
"So, you guys are also going?" Naruto grinned as usual.  
"Lee's invitation?" Sakura asked, Sasuke just remained silent.  
"Yea, of course I'll go, dattebayo!"  
" I don't even know if I want to go, you so-hyperactive-usuratonkachi!" Naruto's angry peins popped out when he heard his old pet-name being called.  
"OH YEAH? WHO'S THE TEME THAT IS GONE SEVERAL YEARS AGO!?" Naruto argued back when it's Sasuke's turn to had angry veins popped out his forehead.

After a few seconds, Sasuke just ignored Naruto and walked to the direction of the hot spring. Sakura looked at Naruto a few seconds before dragging him to chase up to Sasuke.  
Along the way, the two rivals just looked at the opposite direction while Sakura sweat-dropped.

To Naruto, Sasuke's old altitude has come back again. That 'teme' altitude. To Sasuke, Naruto hasn't CHANGED at ALL. That pisses the both off. Since they are gonna stuck at the same bath room.

While we arrived at the entrance of the hot spring, just to see the whole gang was there, instead of Bushy Brows though. Naruto sighed sadly at Lee's absent. But, smiled warmly again to see the others. Least, there's somebody who can accompany him.

Naruto sighed in content when the hot scent filled his nostrills. Of course, the basics. He went to get a shower first before soaking (A/N Is it? Because I did went to a hot spring before. You need to get a bath first before soak into the hot water, AH~). It's a full surprised you could see Sasuke sat beside Naruto. Yet, they were practically glaring at each other.

Soon, Naruto realised they were 2 Kibas in here while the soaking Kiba explains.

"They won't let dogs in here, so I just had to change Akamaru into Beast Transformation." Kiba grinned while bathing 'Akamaru' barked. It was kinda strange you could see a human bark like that. But it's usual for the Inuzuka clan, Naruto giggled at that.  
"Ya know, Sasuke. You should've never left here. The gang had lots of funny things where you never experinced." Naruto's grinned dissappeared when he saw the sponge slipped out Sasuke's hand.  
"Don't talk about the past, usuratonkachi." Naruto covered his mouth when he realises what he just said.  
"So-Sorry, it's just that I'm so pumped up just to drag you back here so you could join back us. You knew how Sakura was worried too." said Naruto as he finished bathing and went to soak in the water.

Sasuke stared at the steamed mirror in front of him. So, because of him, he got everyone worried. He wiped off the steam off the mirror, looking at his reflection. His eyes really got different since the last he left Konoha. It was full of light, he could sense it. He smiled lightly as he continues to bath

-(Girls... xDDD)

Sakura looked at Hinata with jealousy. As Hinato notices it, she can't helped it and blushed while trying to hide 'it'. (A/N O/O LOL...No Yuri here, srr, this is just a little stick to a Shippuden episode)  
"Hinata, we're all girls here, you could just show'em as long as we are fine with it." Hinata just blushes hard when Sakura just hid half her face into the water.  
'Man, hers were so big while I just had a flat one.' Thought Sakura as she blew bubbles out the water.  
"B-But, it just k-kept fl-floating u-up..." stuttered Hinata, blushing. Sakura just widened her eyes and hid in the water.  
"Ignore her, Hinata. Just enjoy the only moment had." sighed Tenten as she stretch her hands, Sakura glaring at Tenten.

-(Boys, xDDD)

While Naruto was enjoying the hot water hit his dry skin, he lie his head at the edge. His eyes wide opened when...

"Whoa, Shino. Your XXXXX was like a cocoon,dattebayo!" shrieked Naruto as Kiba sighed.  
"The Aburame were like that, baka." said Kiba as Shino coughs as if he's trying to ignore Naruto.

Suddenly, the girls beside the boys room were giggling. Naruto looked at the little space up there, blinking. Neji, who was investigating him glared at him. Naruto stopped glancing when he felt Neji's 'evil-presence'.

"What the heck your perverted mind is on, Naruto?" Naruto 'eekk' when Neji suddenly appeared in front of him.  
"No-Nothing, I swear!" Naruto swallowed, no one wants to mess with Neji when he's like that.  
"Good then." As Neji went back soaking, leaving Naruto staying there like a log.

But then, Naruto's perverted mind started to function. The blonde is staying there, biting his fingers, blushing in his imagination. Until, someone hit his head.

"I think you better get your perverted thoughts out from your mind, usuratonkachi." Sasuke slipped in the water beside Naruto whilst Naruto tried to recover that wound created by the 'Teme' he knew.  
"DAMN YOU, TEME!" cried Naruto, helding his hurting head.

After a few minutes, Chouji can runnin' and jump in, makin' water splash around.

"CHOUJI, look at what you had done!" sighed Shikamaru.  
"Sorry, got excited and slipped on the sponge." apologized Chouji.  
"Use your Expansion Jutsu." said Shikamaru as Chouji looked at him as he's nuts.  
"Just do it." the Nara narrowed his eyes.  
"Expansion Jutsu!" The water level rise up when Chouji uses that Jutsu, and the space was simply tight. Guess what?

When the jutsu was activate, it pushes Naruto into Sasuke. Which mean, they kissed, on top of that, they're french kissing. At first, Shikamaru noticed it and widened his eyes, nobody even noticed Shikamaru wailed his arms, his heart crying 'OMFG!' Then, it's Neji's turn to noticed it, he quickly went to the small drain and vomited.

"MAN, FIND A CLOSET!" Kiba shrieked while Akamaru whined and barked.  
"WHY IS IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WITH YOU, TEME?!" Naruto stood up and point at Sasuke as it it's all his fault.  
"Wh-Whatever. I'm outta here..." Naruto again, was surprised at Sasuke's reaction. He seemed to ignore our spiky blonde here.

Naruto watched as Sasuke closed the sliding door as he walked out. Naruto was speechless a few seconds when he said he's outta here too. While opening the door, he only saw that Sasuke was preparing to leave.

"O-Oi, you should wait for Bushy Brows, dattebayo."  
"Forget about that, my goal is earning the title Hokage, not spending time in here, especially with someone like you." Naruto knew Sasuke hit his disadvantage button, so he just let Sasuke be with it.

(A/N I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA WRITE A SASUNARU MOMENT AGAIN, BUT WHY?!)

As Sasuke was about to left the hot spring, there's a loud crash beside the female bath rooms. The others that were in the bath got out to see what's going on.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji as he quickly get in his Hyuga robes and ran to next door.  
"W-What happened?" Chouji asked as Shikamaru shook his head.

Naruto quickly slipped in my usual clothing and ran to next door, followed by a curious Sasuke. He was shocked to see Bushy Brows in there. The scream was from Hinata...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ROCK LEE? PEEPING?!" Ino blushed slightly while getting in her clothing, mad at the taijutsu user.  
"N-No, I swear, I left 1 more then I could join Naruto-kun and the others but my clothing got stuck suddenly, so I fell into here.  
"YEA, AS IF WE ARE GONNA BELIEVE THAT!" Ino screamed. No one could win Ino in an arguement once. People like Shikamaru always avoid her because she's troublesome.  
"I-Ino, it may be an accident. Lee hasn't do that sorta thing yet in his whole life." Sakura knew about Lee, she is sure about him.  
"Sa-Sakura-chan, thx." Lee wiped his tears off.  
Sasuke sighed and walked out the hot springs while I speed up with him.  
"If we're there, it's just wasting time..."  
"'We're' huh?" Naruto chuckled while Sasuke blushed slightly, putting his hands in his pockets.

While passing by the dark alley, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall of the dark alley, making Naruto frightened a little. Naruto widened his eyes at what he was seeing, but faint in a second in Sasuke's grasp. Sharingan has a lot of techniques. So, sticking with an Uchiha is tricky, they might plot against you. After making Naruto was in a deep sleep, a dangerous smirk appeared.

(A/N I LOVE THE WORD DANGEROUS!^^)

So, as the readers expected. Sasuke brought Naruto back to his home. Putting him on the bed, then gonna wait for him to wake up. But being like THIS impatience makes Sasuke pissed out alot. So the sexy smirk appeared again.

Whilst Naruto was sleeping soudly, he snuck his hand in Naruto's shirt, carressing the skin he always wanted to feel. Yep, Sasuke has a secret DEEP in the depths of his heart. After hearing a hearthy moan from his uke, he slowly leaned down and nipped his neck playfully. Then to his ear,

"Na-ru-to..." Sasuke purposely make the words go longer.  
"Hm...?" First to Naruto, his vision was blurry. But got shocked at the shiver he get from the carressed he got from Sasuke.  
"Teme, wha-what did you d-do?!" Naruto blushed when Sasuke gave his neck a feverlish lick.  
(A/M one of my keys's outer protector fall off, lol it was the letter 'w' when the thing fell off)  
"Just slowly enjoy it, .to~" Naruto blushed and tried to get out of the Uchiha grasp, unfortunately, he found himself tightly-cuffed with ropes.

Naruto mewled when Sasuke hit his neck's weak spot. After that, Sasuke went attacking his lips. Slowly, the Uchiha's tongue inviting the blonde's out to play. Surprising, Naruto did. After the Uchiha had the blonde all under control, his heart is finally full content as he slid his warm muscle into his uke cavern, exploring ever sweet corner.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke snuck his hand into Naruto's pants, grabbing his semi-hard member, slowly pumping it. In a blink of an eye, you could see Naruto's undergarment dissappeared in a flash. The blonde blushed harder. Imagine you're half-naked in front of your rival of appears gonna fuck you soon. That's kinda hot, which means your rival had something for you, SO DOES SASUKE! :DDDD

The blonde shut his eyes as our seme lick the tip, you can tell how much he wanted Naruto. Just see the lust in his eyes. It's full of both desire and lust. Naruto's breathing became heavier as he was near the edge.

"Sa...suke...I'm close, da-dattebayo." panted Naruto.  
"Come. for. me. Naru-chan." Naruto cummed as Sasuke lick his lips, searchinf for any more of Naruto.  
"Do this later, teme...Sleepy..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he found his angel gone asleep, yet he still had loads to do with his blonde.

But still, he still let the blonde had a chance. He knows Naruto's still a virgin, :P. At the next morning, Naruto thought he was dreamin', sleeping beside Sasuke in his home HALF NAKED!?

"T-T-Te-TEME, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" He shook Sasuke up as Sasuke 'hn' and went back to cuddle his pillow.  
"As long as I didn't fuck you though I wanted you badly." Naruto just swear he heard Sasuke whined. Is this the Sasuke he knew personally?

Naruto thought for a lil' and smiled a bit. So, teme wasn't actually that bad after all...Naruto flickered Sasuke's bangs off and gave him a deep kiss I bet he'll never forget. Even Sasuke was shocked.

Maybe there is a lot more he needs to learn about Sasuke. This Uchiha is full of secrets in his depths of his heart.

**I dont know why, but it seems annoying after the key's 'shell' fell out. So, thats why I'm writing half of the Lemon goodness, OTHERWISE, IT'LL BE BETTER! TT_TT R&R**

**It's based on a Shippuden episode, RTN Prolouge and Manga Chapter 631 (IS IT?!) I did change a little, with a lil' lemon goodness inside. (Sasuke's hot~ ^^)**

**-**_ Yuuhi Hikari_


End file.
